Redención
by ZAHAKI
Summary: La esperanza de volver era suficiente para tomar cualquier riesgo. 5 Drabbles inspirados (no basados) en los reportes Singer of the End 1 y 2 de Dissidia 012.
1. Primera expiación - Reconocimiento

Bueno, he estado con Dissidia 012 y al ver algunos reportes no pude detenerme. La pequeña adaptación no es 100% canónica, pero al menos puedo decir que los drabbles están inspirados en los reportes.

 **Disclaimer** : Dissidia Final Fantasy y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix, sólo me pertenece la idea y no pretendo lucrarme con ella, sólo satisfacer mis deseos de ver otras perspectivas.

* * *

"Hubo un tiempo… ¿recuerdas? su memoria  
Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente…  
Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente;  
El mismo, ¡oh virgen! que me arrastra a ti."

 ** _Lord Byron, Hubo un tiempo… ¿recuerdas?_**

* * *

 **Redención**

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Primera expiación - Reconocimiento

Dícese que las cosas más hermosas relucen en la adversidad. Que el momento más oscuro es justo antes de que la aurora despliegue sus alas hacia el nuevo día. Que cuando las tinieblas amenazan con devorar todo a su paso, es cuando la estrella refulge amainando el desamparo.

Zidane fue capaz de reconocer al viejo enemigo y no le fue difícil intuir que aquella figura ataviada de un baño de plata no implicaba amenaza.

De la gesta barbárica que habían protagonizado no había más que fragmentos gastados de recuerdos de un pasado que se erigía inalcanzablemente lejano. Fue capaz de reconocer lo perfilado de su rostro, sus azules ojos enmarcados en un argento dosel, y en su expresión, en su profundo malva, la familiaridad de saberse reconocido pues una breve dilatación reveló el anhelo correspondido.

Kuja, sea por capricho o por genuina sorpresa, no pudo disimular el haberle recordado, de eso no quedaba duda alguna. Qué tanto pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, sería un indescifrable dilema. Nada importaba. Bastábale con saber que ambos provenían del mismo sitio, confirmándole su existencia.

Su voz, cual trino, pronunció su nombre. Zidane ahogó un sonido de impresión junto a un ligero sobresalto que delató su estupefacción. Su nombre, de nuevo, rompió el hechizo del desconcierto, recordándole como respirar de nuevo antes de que sus labios temblaran murmurando como única posible contestación el de Kuja.

Ambos eran reales, y el calor de los titubeantes dedos entrelazándose así se lo hizo saber.

Kuja entonaba dulces palabras. Quizá había visto dentro de él, pues parecía saber exactamente lo que quería escuchar incluso antes de que él mismo supiera lo que quería en realidad.

 _Volver, casa, ellos._

Quimera, ensueños, idilios maltrechos en jornadas interminables… ese día se convirtieron con ridícula facilidad en posibilidades.


	2. Segunda expiación - Superflua dicha

"Tuve un sueño, que no era del todo un sueño.

El brillante sol se apagaba, y los astros

Vagaba apagándose por el espacio eterno,

Sin rayos, sin rutas, y la hela tierra

Oscilaba ciega y oscureciéndose en el aire sin luna."

 _ **Lord Byron, Oscuridad.**_

* * *

 **Redención**

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Segunda expiación - Superflua dicha

—¿Crees que lo lograremos? —preguntó cierto día.

Las dimensiones de bolsillo se encontraban, a cualquier reacción, volubles e inestables. Zidane no había pensado a menudo en los pequeños temblores hasta que luego de un tiempo éstos cobraron el precio de las batallas con sacudidas considerables.

Varios especulaban que el ciclo se acercaba a su fin, no obstante les era imposible deducir el momento exacto y él no era demasiado versado en el tiempo divinal como para permitirse opinar.

Kuja parecía meditar, no obstante respondió dando constancia de su atención.

—Sólo si apresuro los planes.

Zidane que había adquirido un gusto peculiar por escuchar a Kuja, en ese momento no fue capaz de apreciar el matiz de inquietud que amedrentó su tono, las emociones completamente paradójicas evidenciaban escenarios que su optimismo le impedía aceptar. El rostro del mago mostró una contracción, no lo suficientemente pronunciada para ser considerada irritación, pero sí lo suficientemente profunda para evidenciar la ansiedad de la que era víctima fatal.

Pocas veces había visto esa expresión. Los ojos de Kuja en ocasiones vagaban perdidos en una tormenta de pensamientos que no parecían querer salir de un círculo vicioso de infortunios que terminaban por obligarle a condenar sus bien cuidadas uñas a los suplicios de sus dientes inquietos.

—Oye —Zidane se hizo espacio entre las elucubraciones de su acompañante y subió los dedos por su barbilla hasta sujetar sus mejillas para atraer su mirada—. No pienses mucho en ello. Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí conmigo.

Las manos extendieron su recorrido hasta sostener y acariciar las uñas desiguales, sustituyendo el innecesario "estás hecho un desastre". No consideraba propicio herir sensibilidades en un momento de calma entre tantas tempestades.

El recordatorio pareció traer de vuelta al mago, quien tras parpadear un par de veces y relajar las facciones, inclinó el rostro y bebió de los añorados labios como siempre hacía al salir de infructuosa zozobra, y aunque Zidane en ocasiones se aplaudía internamente por lograr abstraer a Kuja de esas repentinas agitaciones, no podía evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo podría mantenerse con fingida despreocupación y, por el contrario, aumentara las inseguridades.


	3. Tercera expiación - Prólogo de infortuni

"Así es, no volveremos a vagar  
Tan tarde en la noche,  
Aunque el corazón siga amando  
Y la luna conserve el mismo brillo."

 _ **Lord Byron, No volveremos a vagar**_

* * *

 **Redención**

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Tercera expiación - Prólogo de infortunios

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo?

La eterna pregunta jamás satisfecha y que amenazaba con jamás obtener merecida respuesta. Cumbre de incertidumbres, lecho fiel de indeseados, contra voluntad, temores.

—No piensas rendirte ¿verdad?

Inmerecida respuesta, arsenal de luchas verborreas en los cada vez más escasos encuentros.

Kuja en esta ocasión no pareció encontrar paciencia para ocultar su exasperación. Sus ojos lanzaban veloces saetas de indignación y en lo agobiado de su aspecto fue visible su ausencia de sólidos argumentos. Sus excusas ya no convencerían a Zidane y el tiempo era escaso. No había otra forma de decirlo: los riesgos eran altos y la pérdida, en el caso de fallar, sería irrecuperable.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que arruinaríamos todo si nos ven juntos.

La misma línea que finalizaba la discusión, pero ese día no.

—¿Y hasta cuándo pretendes que espere sin hacer nada? —el ladrón se cansó de dar plazos y ya era imposible renunciar al propósito— A veces tardas tanto en volver que termino pensando que realmente no lo harás. Sabes que puedo pelear. Déjame acompañarte y no quiero que vuelvas a decirme que puedes cuidarte solo porque no me convencerás.

Zidane no negó la naturaleza egoísta de su exigencia y que las consecuencias podrían ser irreparables, pero él tenía un punto qué defender y una vida a la que quería, _necesitaba_ volver.

El silencio de Kuja, más que cederle razón, lo impacientaba.

De las demás cosas que había logrado recordar, recordó que aquel hombre era igual de misterioso que el de aquella vida de la que provenían, y no iba a permitir que se fuera como siempre, dejándole con más incertidumbres que respuestas convincentes.


	4. Cuarta expiación - Interludio

"No digo - No esbozo - No respiro vuestro nombre,  
Hay pesar en el sonido - habría culpa en la fama;  
Pero la lágrima que ahora arde en mi mejilla puede dar cuenta  
Del profundo pensamiento que habita en ese silencio del corazón."

 _ **Lord Byron, Estrofas para música**_

* * *

 _ **Redención**_

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Cuarta expiación - Interludio

Bartz dudaba, Squall se negaba en rotundo sacando a relucir su naturaleza desconfiada. No obstante, Zidane no pensaba dimitir de sus intenciones, no después de todo el trabajo que le había llevado que Kuja accediera a dejarle colaborar y él al fin podría formar parte del plan que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

El mundo de la oscuridad, tierras inestables dominadas por Caos, era el sitio en el que se llevaría a cabo la reunión. No había sido sencillo convencer al mago y por tal motivo, las recordadas habilidades teatrales de Zidane no le ayudaban mucho a disimular su creciente emoción al dirigirse al punto acordado.

Squall no se mostraba precisamente colaborativo y no perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su desacuerdo y advertirle sobre las muchas probabilidades de que fuesen víctimas de una traición. Advertencia tras advertencia fue rechazada sin posibilidades de consideración.

Bartz, extrañamente, vino a representar un punto de equilibrio, abogando por el final de la pelea con la oportuna recomendación de una cautelosa actuación, medida que, aunque se escuchara irrisoria de uno de los dos más impulsivos e hiperactivos del grupo, fue tomada en cuenta… a medias.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sea digno de confianza —prosiguió Squall como si segundos antes no hubieran llegado a una especie de acuerdo.

—Y yo te repito que piensas demasiado —replicó Zidane batiendo para despedir la justificada preocupación.

La conversación volvió al punto de partida y el león comenzó a recitar uno por uno los riesgos de que pudieran llegar a ser víctimas de una emboscada sin que pudiera tener la posibilidad de predecir que sus fundamentadas sospechas, serían anómalamente ciertas.

Kuja había aparecido tal cual le había dicho a Zidane, no obstante no lo había hecho solo.


	5. Quinta expiación - In memoriam

"Es la llama de mi alma cual lumbrera,  
que brilla en el recinto sepulcral:  
casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna…  
ni la muerte la puede aniquilar."

 _ **Lord Byron, Acuérdate de mí.**_

* * *

 **Redención**

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Quinta expiación - In memoriam

El grupo disminuía mientras que las oleadas de marionetas se acrecentaban a cada segundo. Rumores comenzaron a esparcirse sobre un traidor, pero él no fue capaz de encontrar la suficiente motivación para buscarlo y retarlo.

Un reducido grupo se encaminaba al palacio de Cosmos a obtener las respuestas que se vislumbraban más escabrosas que el interminable periplo o la imposibilidad de volver a su hogar.

Bartz había caído, y no por manos enemigas. No había posibilidades de que fuese el caso cuando el perímetro ya había sido asegurado por presuntos aliados. Squall, aunque se mostraba reacio, tenía una forma particular de llevar su duelo y las horas se le iban observando una pluma dorada. Zidane no estaba seguro si era la misma que había pertenecido a Bartz o si él mismo se había tomado el trabajo de confeccionar una similar con los materiales recolectados.

En el camino se habían cruzado a Lightning, quien se mostró curiosa con un enfrentamiento en particular y no se molestó en ocultar detalles de los acontecimientos acaecidos.

Kuja había caído también y el dolor era parecido y diferente que el de perder a Bartz. Se había ido sin darle una respuesta o un subterfugio que le sosegara y justificara su actuar. Memoria se sentía lúgubre y vacía. Sin su estrella más brillante lucía opaca, apagada y sin vida. Los aros del cielo se habían detenido y Zidane la percibía más fría que las ocasiones su piel se ajustó íntimamente a la de su caído residente.

Entonces comprendió que ese era el momento en el que le tocaba reflexionar. ¿Acaso volver era un sueño inalcanzable ya? ¿Una triste quimera nacida de añoranzas condenadas a no ser satisfechas jamás?

Desde lo acontecido con Kuja, no lo había vuelto a ver y no sabía si lo quería hacer, no al menos hasta antes de conocer su deceso. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de preguntarse "¿por qué?" y menos cuándo el enojo y la decepción fueron desplazados por una inquietud que carcomía.

Kuja era un buen actor y Zidane siempre había sido capaz de reconocer sus flaquezas, y entre señales ignoradas repentinamente recordadas, se detestó por no haber sido capaz de ver a través de la mentira que le salvó. Nunca había necesitado un motivo para ayudar a alguien, pero en aquel confundido instante no había sido capaz de ayudarse ni a sí mismo.

Squall apareció tras él portando un nuevo amuleto en su cuello. No había dado voz a sus palabras para apresurarle, no obstante en su rostro había una resolución que el ladrón no podía ignorar.

Poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo un polvo imaginario, Zidane le sonrió mostrando las intenciones de reanudar la marcha al destino incierto de los cristales.

—No tenemos que continuar si no estás listo.

Pero Zidane ya lo estaba y necesitaba estarlo.

—No hay tiempo que perder —animó dando los primeros pasos convencidos desde hacía un tiempo—. Esta vez sí que lo ayudaré.

Squall no se molestó en preguntar, pero tenía la certeza de que no se refería sólo a Bartz. Después de todo, alguien una vez le prometió llevarlo a su hogar.

 **Fin del ciclo. Comienzo de uno nuevo.**

* * *

Estupidos comentarios que arruinarán el cierre del fic(?

En primer lugar, había pretendido hacer algo mucho más lindo para San Valentín, pero no pude. No me dio la imaginación, ni el ánimo (toda darks anda Zahaki), ni el tiempo. Esto estaba listo desde el viernes 10, mas me fue imposible editarlo. La universidad y el trabajo han sido inclementes con esta pobre cristiana (¿puedo llamarme cristiana a mí misma?) Reflexiones con Zaha, sábado 6pm(?

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, sé que no es mi estilo y no pretendo cambiarlo a estas alturas, pero supongo que no me viene mal probar algo diferente. Ya me dirán en comentarios si les gustó o si "oh, por Dios, Zaha, no vuelvas a hacer esta mierda en tu vida".

En fin, adieu.


End file.
